To Be A Warrior
by Miss Bad Ass
Summary: I suck at summaries so please read anyway. Bra is keeping a secret from her family and friends. Why is she afraid to show her emotions? And why is she acting like Vegeta?


Disclaim: I do not own Dbz or the song. The song belongs to Disturbed. Enjoy and review!!  
  
  
To be a Warrior  
  
  
  
Bra lazily looked out her opened balcony window at the "family reunion" she choose not to go to. Everyone was there, the Son family, Krillin's family and her own. Her mother decided to have a bar-b-que for an excuse to have everyone over. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, but Bra decided to stay up in her room, listening to her music. She couldn't act happy after what happen last night. And if you asked her, she would say she was doing a great job of hiding it.  
  
Bra picked up her CD controller and press play. Soon one of her favorite songs came blasted out of the speakers.  
  
  
Bring the violence  
It's significant   
To the life  
If you're ever known anyone  
Bring the violence   
It's significant   
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh ow OW!  
  
  
Bra glazed out the window again to see everyone looking up at her, most likely thinking how rude she was for playing such loud music. Her mother was glaring at her, screaming at her, but Bra couldn't hear a word she was yelling because of the music. Bra knew that Bulma hates the kind music she listens to and Bra guessed that she was also embarrass that her own daughter listens to such "violent" music. Bra narrowed her eyes at her mother, as if to tell her to back off and instead of turning the music down, she turned it up.  
  
  
How do you sleep  
When you live with your lies   
Out of your mouth   
Up from your mind  
That kind of thinking  
Starts a chain reaction  
You are time bomb ticking away   
You need to release  
What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast   
That you're trying to hide   
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Go get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up!!  
  
  
How could you live without playing the game  
Sit on the sidelines and expect to keep...sane  
Step right up and be a part of the action   
Come get a piece of the cake before it's too late  
Take a look around   
You can't deny what you see  
We're living in a violent society   
Well, my brother let me show you a better way  
So get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up  
  
Tell me what am I supposed to be  
Another goddamn child  
Tell me what am I supposed to be  
Should I leave it on the inside  
Tell me what am I supposed to be   
Another goddamn child  
Tell me what am I supposed to be   
Should I get ready to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up!!  
  
  
Bulma turned around to face everyone, embarrassed at her daughter's rebellious attitude, and looked over to Vegeta, who was leaning against a tree away from the group.  
  
"Vegeta, could you please go tell your daughter to turn off that ridiculous music, and if she could be ever so nice to grace us with her presence," she asked calmly.  
  
"I'm not your slave, woman, tell her yourself," augured Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, please," stressed Bulma. Vegeta noticed the chance in his wife mood so instead of augured; he flew over to his daughter's window and flew inside. No other sound came out of the room for a while. Bulma dragged her feet over to the nearest chair and collapsed into it, exhausted. She placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Silence filled the air, as the Z-fighters looked around, looking very uncomfortable.   
  
Chichi slowly approached Bulma and kneed down so she could see Bulma face.  
  
"Bulma dear, are you going to be alright?" she asked quietly. Bulma nodded with her eyes clinched, trying to stop the flow of tears that threaten to reveal themselves.  
  
"I...just don't know what I did wrong," she whispered.  
  
Chichi looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Bulma was too overwhelmed with her tears to answer and just shook her head. Trunks answered for her.  
  
"She means with Bra," said Trunks hands shoved deep into his kacki pants with an anger expression on his face.  
  
"She has been acting this way for weeks and the only one she talks to without insulting them is Father. She treats everyone else like they're trash!"  
  
"But why would she do that?" asked Goku walking over to Bulma to place his hand on her shoulder in confort.  
  
Bulma wiped away her tears. "We don't know, she just change! She acts...she acts..."said Bulma frustratedly, thinking.  
  
"She asks?" questioned Gohan.  
"Like Vegeta!" finished Bulma. Everyone was quieted as Bulma looked towards the window, sadly. "Vegeta and I hear her crying every night, sometimes she cries out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me," but every time I ask her about it, she denied it and starts yelling, telling us to mind our own business. And then she runs out of the house like she did last night and she never comes home until late or until morning! Last night..." stopped Bulma suddenly as Vegeta flew down with Bra beside him.   
  
Bulma looked towards the ground as the others stared at Bra, some with angry faces like Trunks. Bra just smirked at them all, but when she looked down to her mother and saw she had been crying, a look of pity and regret pass across her flawless features for a blink second. Bra spin around so her back was to everyone and whispered an apology then walked away to join her father under a shady tree away from everyone.  
  
Bulma watched her daughter's retreating form before finally standing up. "Now, Everyone, don't let me ruin the party, let's start eating before everything gets cold," she said with a fake smile. Everyone slowly started to head to the food table for they thought it best since Goku was already starting to eat.   
  
Vegeta looked over to his 17-year-old daughter who was leading against the same tree as he and standing right next to him.  
  
"Did you do as I said?" he grunted.  
  
"Yes, Father," she growled.  
  
"Don't speak that way to me, girl," Vegeta hissed.  
  
Bra looked towards the ground and mumbled a sorry.  
  
Bra turned to look at her father angry. "But why must I apologize? You never apologize to anyone, why must I start!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta glared at her in disappointment. "She is not just anyone, she is your MOTHER, and you will show her some respected!"  
  
Bra didn't answer but instead looked over to her friends and family, laughing and having a good time. She wished things were different, but they aren't, she has no choice but to act this way. It's safer this way and less painful.  
  
Bra snapped her eyes up to the sky, as did everyone else as she felt a familiar power level. Dende landed gracefully in the awaiting crowd and looked around somberly.  
  
"Well hey Dende, I didn't know you would be dropping by," said Goku.  
  
"Hello Goku, I'm sorry, but I'm not here to join in on party, but we have an emergency on our hands. The Supreme Kai, himself is here to help handle the problem," Dende said seriously. Everyone grasped.  
  
"Does is have anything to do with the city that was destroyed last night?" said Goten.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Goten. Everyone must come to the lookout and the Supreme Kai will explain further," he said as he levitated up in the air and waited for the others to follow. Bra, thinking she didn't need to go because she wasn't a warrior, headed to the house thanking Denned silently for crushing the party.  
  
"Bra, you must come along too, everyone must go, Supreme Kai's orders," said Dende. Bra growled deep in her throat.  
  
"I could care less wha..."  
  
"Brat, let's get this over with and don't argue," hissed Vegeta with Bulma in his arms. Bra could feel everyone's eyes burning into her back. Mumbling curses under her breath, Bra blasted into the sky, leaving the others behind, staring at her disappearing form. 


End file.
